sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse the Mulgara
|Image Size = 200px |Character Name =Jesse |Full Name =Jesse the Mulgara |Nicknames = |Age =19 |Gender =Female |Species =Mobian/Brush-Tailed Mulgara |Alignment =Lawful Good |Relationship Status = |Color = |Height =3'4" |Weight = |Description ='Fur:' , and black;Hair: Black;Eyes: |Birthplace =Dusty Village of Dusty Gulch, in the Arid Prairie Zone of Tralius |Current Residence =Dusthaven of Dusty Gulch, in the Arid Prairie Zone of Tralius |Relatives = |Affiliations =Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters - leader |Likes = |Dislikes = |Friends =Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters |Foes =The Eggman Empire;Tralius Egg Army |Romantic Interests = |Occupation =Freedom Fighter;Leader |Skills =Leadership skills;Skilled w/ slingshot |Abilities =Hand-to-hand combat;Good agility |Powers = |Weaponry =Slingshot }} is the leader of the Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters. Physical Description A lean mulgara who stands a little over three feet tall, Jesse has a medium-length, tapering snout, relatively small, triangular ears, and a fairly long, slender tail. Her fur is primarily in color, with a muzzle, eye markings, inner ears, chest, and stomach, as well as a black tail tip. Her hair, which is fairy long and tied back in a ponytail, with two more ponytails hanging at the sides of her head, is black in color, and her eyes are in color. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless top with a white collar and arm-holes, short, black, fingerless gloves with dark slate blue cuffs, khaki shorts, and dark slate blue and white boots. History Abilities A fast and fairly scrappy combatant, Jesse knows how to hold her own in a fight, and knows how to punch and kick. She primarily uses her great agility for a hit-and-run style of combat, striking quickly and darting away to try and avoid a counterattack; she can also use her speed to put some decent force behind her attacks. She has a clever, tactical mind, and is adept at laying traps for her foes; her cleverness also allows her to play with her opponent's mind, confusing them or taunting them into a rage. Like her allies, she frequently utilizes equipment hand-crafted by herself and her fellow Freedom Fighters, typically favoring a slingshot as her "weapon" of choice; she is quite a good shot with it, but it is primarily used as a tool for distraction or disabling. Resistances Jesse has no specific resistances to any Elements or energy-types. She is quite fast, and can easily outpace slower foes and evade their attacks. Weaknesses Jesse has no specific weaknesses to any Elements or energy-types. Her defenses aren't anything special, therefore she mostly relies on her agility to try and evade potentially devastating attacks. Friends and Foes Friends *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - **'Alexis the Quoll' - One of her childhood friends. **'Grayson the Quokka' - One of her childhood friends. **'Marley the Bilby' - **'Zeke the Kowari' - **'Sheila the Dingo' - **'Titan the Dingo' - Allies *'Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters' - **'Alexis the Quoll' - One of her childhood friends. **'Grayson the Quokka' - One of her childhood friends. **'Marley the Bilby' - **'Zeke the Kowari' - **'Sheila the Dingo' - **'Titan the Dingo' - Rivals Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Tralius Egg Army' - Family Romance Personality A bold and pragmatic woman, Jesse is fiercely loyal to all those she considers friends and allies. She typically keeps a cool head, and likes to take a rational approach to situations; this tends to contrast with the aggressive, head-on personality of her friend Alexis. She tends to try and avoid unnecessary combat, but will readily defend herself and her friends if need be. She is also not above taunting her enemies while in a fight, especially it if has a tactical advantage, such ass drawing attention to herself to help her allies. Positive Traits Negative Traits Neutral Traits Quotes Notes See Also Category:Ryushusupercat's characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Marsupials Category:Mulgaras Category:Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters Category:Weapon Users:Slingshot Category:Weapon Users Category:Dasyuromorphia